Ceramic material, glass material and other high temperature-resistance materials can provide desirable properties for use in relatively severe operating environments, such as in gas turbine engines. Often, such materials are used in ceramic matrix composites, such as fiber-reinforced silicon carbide composites. Such composites are typically fabricated using techniques such as polymer impregnation and pyrolysis (PIP), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), and chemical vapor infiltration (CVI), as examples. Ceramic matrix composites also include fiber reinforced glass and glass-ceramic composites. Such composites are typically fabricated by hot pressing. Another known technique is transfer molding. In a typical transfer molding process, a fiber preform is provided into a die, and a softened glass or glass/ceramic material is impregnated into the preform.